What would you do?
by xTanyaLeighhx3
Summary: What would you do, if you loved someone you shouldn't? Loved someone like a sibling? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do?**

**Chapter One.**

He just sat there. He sat there thinking of what happened just twenty minutes before. Thinking about if he would ever kiss her, ever hug her, or even see his sister again.

There are many ways he could have dealt with his actions, he could have talked to her about it, said it was an inpluse anything but instead he just sat there, in _her _bedroom, hoping and praying for Alex's return.

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, just re-living the moment once more;

_"Alex, everything will be ok." He stroked her hair slowly, as she was crying, just wating for her to turn her head towards him. Which she did. "I love you Alex" He spoke. Then he leaned in for a kiss, which she responded to but instantly pulled away. "What the hell Justin?" She yelled as she ran out of the room, like she'd seen a ghost._

"Ughh" He yelled out in anger. "Woah, never seen that in you before." Justin turned around smiling as he recognized the voice. "Alex, thankgod, I thought you weren't coming back" Alex walked towards him and then sat down. "Why?" She questioned his actions. Truth is he didn't really know how to answer it. _Did he love her as more than he should, or was it just a moment? _He sighed, feeling all drained. "I honestly don't know" He watched as confustion spread all across her face. "I just, you looked so...beautiful and I wanted to comfort you."

Not a word. Justin never knew a speechless Alex before and this time he wished for words, even if it was to yell at him or something.

"Wow!" That was it.

All night he tossed and turned, thinking about Alex. Why was she always on her mind? What was so special about her? Also, why was she crying in the first place? What made her need comfort?

So many question were in his mind and yet he realised as he sat himself up, that he did, he did really love her. The only thing that stopped him telling her, the one thing, that made him fear it all, was himself!

He couldn't bring himself, to live on the darker side, like Alex always did. I mean this was even if Alex did love him back. He couldn't hide away from their parents. He just couldn't live on the edge, no matter how much he wanted to. It was so wrong anyway.

What would you do, if you loved a sibling in more than a sibling should. What would you do if you saw the person you loved and wanted to kiss them so passionately? What would you do, if you we're the only one who knew about these feelings? WHAT WOULD YOU DO?

Ok, thats it for this chapter.

I know its short but this is just an intro if you like to what this story is about.

This chapter was all about Justin's angle to the events & his feeling towards her.

**NEXT CHAPTER;** Alex's side of the events,

what will happen when she decides to take control?

Thankyou and please review. xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

There was nothing she could say or do to change what had happened. To make everything easier to deal with. The only way she knew was to lie about it and pretend everything was normal and fine. She new deep down this time it definetly wasn't the case.

There had to be some way she could justify his actions to make this sitution less complicated than it happened to be. Like why did he do it? Out of pity or sorrow? The heat of the moment, perhaps? This was Justin, he didn't do things unexplainable. He _always_ did things for a reason. Her job was to find out what that reason was.

She could hear him, not very loudly, but still she could hear his bed moving and Justin is usually someone that doesn't move in their sleep. She didn't really know why she knew that but anyway that ment that he had to be up. Alex slowly crept out her room and into Justin's.

"JUSTIN" She shouted which made him jump which then his eyes look like they were about to fall out. She chuckled to herself as though it was an accomplishment of some sort. "What?" Justin said a bit made as he sat up for the fifth time that night. "I want to ask you something, something really important" Alex spoke the mood changing now. "Yes?" He said asking her to elibrate a bit more. "You said I looked beautiful and thats why you kissed me but surely if that was the case, you'd be kissing every girl in the city, plus the fact im your sister and you shouldn't think of me in that way, is an added fact."

He sighed, ashamed of himself, what was he supposed to say, everything had gone to far for him to express his feelings for her now. What would you do?

/

4 hours she'd been in his room talking to him about the day's events, they barely noticed the time until Justin decided to change the subject because he felt to awkward to compose a reply to her earlier question.

_"Did you do it cause you had feelings for me, is that it? She laughed at herself, how can it be, he's my brother!_

_"Oh my look, its half seven, we need to be at school"_

She just thought that he was being he's geeky self and not wanting to be late for _'the most important thing' _school, not that she was actually right.

"Want me to walk with you?" Justin asked calmly. "Yes, sure why not, as long as you don't KISS ME!" Justin was stunned but could hardly blame her.

"What do you want me to say Alex?" "That it was a mistake, that you regret everything but you haven't have you, you've just sat their saying sorry and complimenting me..not that i'm complaining" She waved her and smiled. "Pssh, anyway, you've done nothing but that and right now its like I don't what to do because I feel so awkward around you" She replied like she was about to brust into tears. "You think this is easy for me to, I have to look into your eyes and think that I'm living a lie everyday, because tell you the truth I don't regret it, I regret not kissing you sooner" He walked towards her steadily. "This really isn't easy for me to admit but I can't stand being so close to you everyday and not picking you up in my arms and kissing you because trust me if I had my way, I would do that for the rest of my life and I wouldn't care what anybody else thought."

Alex stood there trying to take every sound he made every word he said all in, none of it made sense though, like it was just all out of the blue, it had never clicked to her before, in her eyes, he was just her brother.

Nothing would ever change that!...At least that was how she wanted to feel. As much as she tried to deny it, she just couldn't. She never wanted to seem wrong sometimes she even had to admitt she saw him in that way. Only for moments at a time.

Now he said it to her, she felt she had a juty to herself and to him to admitt what she'd been feeling. However she wasn't like Justin and didn't have the guts. Maybe if she just denied it for sometime, his feelings would fade to.

"Justin, no-no you can't feel this way, its wrong" She implied. "I know, I-I just can't help it anymore, I tried to feel like this for someone else but I just can't shake it off." Justin replied.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY!" Alex said hoping that its cruel to be kind. Then after some moments she walked out, followed my Justin.

/

The pair argued for quite sometime on their way to school, everyone just thought it was a brotherly sisterly tiff. Everyone was wrong. "I hate you sometimes" She shouted, walking a bit faster than him.

It broke his heart when she said that, although she may of not necessarily ment it, it still meant something to him when she said it.

When someone says something that touches your soul, you know they have left a mark there forever, you'll always be reminded of them, they'll always be there somewhere along the line and it all matters. Its like they leave a footprint there and it never fades and its always going to be in your heart, in a good way or bad. In this case it was bad. Hate is a strong word and she didn't mean it, but he'll aways be able to think back to this time.

"What? No you don't you, your hiding feelings to, I can see it in your eyes" She sighed. "Go on prove me wrong, say that you don't feel something for me." Justin begged, facing her now.

Then something strange happened, a famillar face appeared and was going to change their lives, but not for the better...

That's the end for this one,

I hope its long enough for you guys,

Ok, so its my birthday in two days so im quite busy so I won't be writing chapter three for a couple of days, sorry.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter & thanks to the reviews.

**NEXT CHAPTER; **Trouble emerges for Alex.

Thankyou.

Tanya-Leighh.


End file.
